


Tattoo

by childofbarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barisi - Freeform, Barisi Prompt Bingo, Carisi being clueless, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: The always changing tattoo on Sonny’s wrist had finally stopped and had been the Scale of Justice for a few years. After transferring and now permanently staying in Manhattan SVU, Sonny never imagined that his soulmate was going to be the ADA for SVU
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	Tattoo

Sonny always wondered about the changing tattoo on his wrist. Lately, he was extremely confused about why his wrist was a tattoo of the Scale of Justice. Was his soulmate a lawyer? Or was he just in law enforcement? Sonny shrugged it off as he made his way into the precinct. 

He’d been at Manhattan SVU for about a month now and was getting close to the Cuban ADA. Rafael has gotten quite annoyed with the Italian wannabe lawyer but there was something he enjoyed about him. Maybe it was how smart he was. He didn’t even know. 

“Barba? Sarg wanted me to bring these over.” Sonny said as he made his way into Barba’s office. Carmen was gone for the night and Barba was pulling extra hours to deal with the case. 

“Thank you, detective. Is all the information there that I need for court?” Barba asked as he began rolling up his sleeves. Sonny looked over at Rafael’s wrist and laughed some. 

“Is that a cannoli?” Sonny asked with a snort. Rafael looked down at his wrist and shrugged some. 

“It’s been a cannoli for a few years. Either my soulmate is a cannoli… or really likes cannolis.” Rafael said as Sonny snorted again. 

“Cannoli’s are delicious though! My ma makes the best! You should try them sometime!” Sonny said excitedly as Rafael paused what he was doing. He was listening to Sonny and what he was saying. 

“Son of a bitch.” Rafael groaned out as he turned to look at Sonny. 

“Somethin’ wrong, counselor?” Sonny asked as he watched Rafael straighten up. Rafael made his way to Rafael and grabbed his wrist to push his sleeve up to look at the tattoo. 

“The Scale of Justice. Son of a bitch…” Rafael said as he ran his hand through his hair. Sonny looked at Rafael confused before looking down at his wrist. Slowly, Sonny was putting the pieces together. 

“Rafael, does this mean….”

“I think it does. Never thought I’d find my soulmate. I’ve heard sometimes you don’t ever meet them. And to find out that you’re my soulmate…” Rafael shook his head. He couldn’t believe it. Sonny laughed softly and looked at his friend. 

“Better late than never, counselor. If you’re ever up for dinner this week, let me know. I’m a pretty good chef. I’ll see ya around.” Sonny said as he soon left the office. Rafael stood there, shaking his head and sighed. 

Guess he wasn’t ever gonna get rid of Carisi.


End file.
